Systems and methods for processing requests between two or more systems and devices may be facilitated by, for example, a server-client architecture wherein requests for a service may be provided by an application server. In some use cases, a transaction between a client and a server may include a number of interactions between a client and a server, with the interactions of the transaction spanning a number of requests and responses during a communication session. In the course of providing responses to the client in a transaction, it may be beneficial for the server to retain some information used in processing a response for a request for proceeding a subsequent request. For example, a calculation made in providing a first response to a first request from a client may be useful in processing further requests from the client. However, retaining the data related to the first request from the client may require the server to commit resources (e.g., memory) to retaining data specific to the requests from the client for a duration of the transaction.
In some instances, committing resources to an on-going transaction between a client and server may present issues related to performance efficiency, load balancing, data integrity, data security, and other considerations.